


Любовь

by WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Какаши не понимает.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763707) by kawaiisparukuru. 



Он провел дома семьдесят два часа, сам себя добровольно заточил в уединение своей комнаты, свернувшись на кровати с книгой, от одного вида которой Минато-сенсей вспыхнул бы и закашлялся от стыда. Если бы его учитель видел его сейчас, он бы выхватил роман прямо из бледных пальцев Какаши. Затем последовала бы лекция о любви, в течение которой Какаши кивал бы в нужных местах, говорил бы «да, сенсей» и «нет, сенсей» серьезным тоном, которым разговаривал только с отцом, Сандайме-сама и Минато-сенсеем, и, пока он кивал бы, в сердце вместо осознания расцветала бы пустота.

Нужно ли говорить, что не было ни покрасневших щек, ни покашливания, ни лекций, потому что Минато-сенсея больше нет. Осталась лишь тишина, изредка прерываемая шорохом переворачиваемых страниц.

_Три дня назад_

Похоронную церемонию проводили прямо за руинами кладбища, в жиже коричневой грязи, пропитавшей сандалии и добравшейся до щиколоток.

Сандайме произносил речь, и выжившие внимали. Толпы людей, одетых в черное, склоняли головы так, что некоторые казались задремавшими.

Какаши не слушал, что говорил Третий. Голос старика достигал ушей как однообразный гул, бессмысленное монотонное жужжание. Он различал лишь имя своего учителя, оно кололо где-то глубоко внутри каждый раз, когда его произносили. Намикадзе Минато, каждый звук обрушивался на плечи ужасающим весом с немилосердных небес.

Намикадзе Минато.

Они высекут это имя на камне, и ветер с дождем будут стирать его, пока однажды и его не останется.

_Сейчас_

Какаши лежал и слушал, как что-то скребется в окно. Ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать, откуда этот звук. Гай. Гай приходил к его дому уже два дня. Он дал ему ровно двадцать четыре часа отойти после похорон и снова начал донимать.

Иногда Какаши казалось, что он слышит его дыхание через стекло или через щель под дверью. Гай был настойчивым и считал, что нужен Какаши. Нужна его поддержка, его дружба и все то, что ровным счетом ничего не значило для Какаши.

Он поднял книгу к лицу и подтянул к груди колени. В квартире было холодно — в эти дни так было постоянно.

Снаружи раздался приглушенный стук — Гай оставил свой гостинец. Обычно это была еда. Данго, удон, темпура, мисо, карри, моти, пирожное, рамен, бесконечный парад блюд появлялся у него на подоконнике, под дверью и, наверное, даже на крыше. Он не понимал, почему Гай так упорно пытался накормить его, но, видимо, он посчитал, что раз Какаши не выходил в магазин, он решил заморить себя голодом.

Какаши не морил себя.

Просто не был голоден.

Иногда Гай оставлял записки. Они появлялись из-под двери или красовались на стекле, когда Какаши совершал ошибку и открывал шторы.

_«Я принес это для тебя!»_

_«Надеюсь, тебе понравится!»_

_«Это супер вкусно, клянусь! Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Соперник!»_

Какаши хмурился, долго разглядывая последнюю — буквы были выведены бледно голубыми чернилами привычным, небрежным почерком Гая. Слово «беспокоюсь» было дважды подчеркнуто. _Беспокоюсь_. Живот скрутило. Какаши смял листок и выкинул в мусор.

***

Мири-чан говорила «нет, нет, нет», хотя ноги ее подрагивали, и она думала «да, да, да». Какаши перевернул страницу и не удивился, прочитав, что на самом деле она жаждала члена и вся текла. Но она продолжала пищать «не нужно!» и одергивала вниз юбку. Шион-сан на это, конечно, не покупался.

От описаний секса голова у Какаши всегда плыла. Ему это было странно, даже противно в некотором смысле. Он не мог представить, чтобы Минато-сенсей и Кушина-нээсан делали то, чему с таким упоением предавались персонажи в книге. Он не мог представить, как они потеют, дергаются, хватают друг друга. Как животные. Не хотел.

Но не мог оторваться от книги.

Потому что так он чувствовал тепло в груди, потому что так щеки краснели и вставал член.

Ему было не очень интересно читать о Мири-чан и описаниях ее мягких, изящных изгибов, но Шион…

Какаши действительно не хотел задумываться об этом.

Это просто потому, что все девушки напоминали ему о Рин, говорил он сам себе. В последние месяцы он видел ее буквально везде. Проблеск каштановых волос застилал зрение, и вот она была перед ним, улыбалась бледными и хрупкими губами, покрытыми кровью.

Кровью.

Какаши сморгнул изображение Рин и перечитал сцену. Мири стонала и хныкала, пока Шион вколачивался в нее, беря ее.

По крайней мере, такого никогда не случится с Рин.

Рин не станет _такой_.

_Раньше_

Какаши никогда не смог бы понять, почему Кушина-сан обращалась с ним, как с маленьким ребенком. Как и она, он был шиноби. Конечно, он еще не был джонином, но все знали, что теперь это лишь вопрос времени. Она не должна была... 

— Какаши-кун, ты слушаешь? — она ущипнула его за щеку. _Никто_ и никогда не щипал его за щеку, к тому же это было _больно_. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты сходил вниз и купил перца, хорошо? Он закончился, а твой _сенсей_ опять забыл про него, — она улыбалась и щипала его за щеку еще больнее.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы… — он пришел по делу, поговорить о миссии, а она думала, он кто? Обито? Какаши попытался выскользнуть из ее хватки, но она оказалась удивительно сильной.

— Думаю, Какаши пришел поговорить со мной, — Минато-сенсей облокачивался о дверной косяк так, будто стоял там уже целую вечность. Какаши не почувствовал чакры и не услышал ни звука.

— Сен...

Но прежде чем он успел закончить свое серьезное приветствие, Кушина бросилась к своему возлюбленному с пронзительным возгласом:

— Минато!

Сенсей поймал ее на полпути, и на какое-то время они напрочь забыли о Какаши, сжимая друг друга в крепких объятиях.

Какаши покашлял.

Затем еще раз, чуть громче.

Минато-сенсей очень мягко отвел Кушину от себя, но не убрал рук с плеч, нежно поглаживая ключицы. Какаши не смог сдержать укоризненного взгляда. Он ненавидел это мечтательное выражение лица у своего учителя. Оно совсем не подходило шиноби уровня Минато-сенсея. И что он вообще нашел в _ней_?

— Я схожу в магазин с Какаши. Мы поговорим по дороге, а когда я вернусь, мы наверстаем упущенное, — он нежно улыбался и краснел — щеки цвели, как вишня. Было очевидно, что он говорил не с Какаши, и меньше всего в данный момент думал о нем.

Раздосадованный Какаши направился к двери.

— Идемте, сенсей, — сказал он, не глядя больше на Кушину. С него было достаточно.

***

— Будь помягче с Кушиной, Какаши, — сказал сенсей, как только за ними закрылась дверь в подъезд.

— Она мне не нравится, — признание выскользнуло само собой, язык предательски подвел и обнажил детскую честность. Какаши прикусил губу под маской, как будто этого могло ему помочь взять слова обратно.

К его удивлению сенсей даже не разозлился, он, конечно, не был тем типом человека, который легко впадает в ярость, но он всегда был готов защищать свою девушку любой ценой. Минато не стал кричать, лишь чуть грустно посмотрел на него своими огромными голубыми глазами. Какаши знал, что вспыхнул под маской, и отвернулся, надеясь, что Минато-сенсей не догадается.

— А ты _ей_ нравишься, — сказал сенсей.

Какаши уставился в пол.

— Она меня не уважает, — даже сенсей не сможет с этим поспорить, это было слишком очевидно.

— Она… тебе сочувствует.

Жалеет, подумал Какаши, вот как это называлось, и нечего было заменять это эвфемизмами. Больше всего на свете он ненавидел, когда его жалели. Но жалость от кого-то вроде Кушины — хуже всего.

— Ты молод, ты как младший брат… — продолжал Минато-сенсей, подбрасывая дров в костер, который разгорался у Какаши в душе.

— Это _неправда_! — вышло жестче, чем он планировал. Как змеиное шипение, яростное и опасное. Люди на другой стороне улицы обернулись в ожидании скандала. Какаши шел вперед, опустив голову и сгорая изнутри. Что это был за огонь? — Я вам не маленький брат, я ваш подчиненный, — сказал он холодно чистые факты. Какаши нечего было скрывать. Он был оружием, у оружия нет секретов.

— Я имел в виду, что для _нее_ ты, как младший брат, — Какаши затылком чувствовал взгляд небесно-голубых глаз. Минато-сенсей мог определять самое слабое место, как никто другой, он бил быстро, как молния, но он был и милосерден. Наверное, поэтому голос его смягчился. — Кушина заботится о тебе, Рин и Обито тоже, раз уж на то пошло. Тебе стоит попытаться поладить с ними.

Какаши ощущал землю под ногами и деревню вокруг себя. Они давали чувство уверенности и безопасности, но разве можно им доверять, если знаешь, что однажды они тебя предадут.

— Ты не можешь быть полноценным шиноби, если не умеешь работать в команде, — сказал Минато-сенсей, когда Какаши не ответил.

— Я делаю свою часть. Они — свою, все просто.

Какаши никогда не просил о дружбе и никогда ее не предлагал. Обито не заслужил его уважения. Рин была компетентной, но ему не нравилось то, как она иногда на него смотрела. Как будто он держал в ладони все ее надежды и страхи, как будто каждое его слово несло в себе скрытое послание для нее. Его это напрягало, и он смотрел на нее свысока.

Минато-сенсей вздохнул.

— Знаешь, Какаши, у тебя могут быть друзья. Не обязательно все делать в одиночку. А что касается Кушины, я _люблю_ ее.

Какаши знал, что это чистая правда, и она била больнее, чем укус собаки, которой доверяешь. Какаши сбился с шага и встал как вкопанный.

— Я люблю ее так давно, что уже не могу представить себе, как это — не любить ее. Я хочу провести с ней всю жизнь. Так что вам лучше помириться, хорошо? — рука сенсея опустилась на плечо. Она была большой, теплой и жестокой. Какаши хотел ее стряхнуть, но она весила больше, чем целый мир.

Минато-сенсей наклонился к нему так низко, что кончики золотых волос коснулись видимой полоски кожи возле уха.

— Однажды ты встретишь кого-нибудь, кто изменит _весь_ твой мир, и тогда ты поймешь.

Но даже тогда Какаши мог лишь стоять и смотреть на свои пыльные сандалии, пылая лицом и думая «нет, не встречу».

_Сейчас_

На четвертый день Какаши читал о Сузу-чан и всех ее грязных желаниях. Она, конечно, тоже всегда говорила «нет», потому что так положено, неважно, насколько сильно она хотела своего одноклассника Акио-куна, высокого, темноволосого и очень красивого, с мышцами, которые перекатывались под рубашкой в негласном приглашении. Какаши попытался представить себе мышцы, перекатывающиеся в приглашении. Он решил, что сделать такое с серьезным лицом наверняка сложно, но почему-то ему еще представился Гай в своем зеленом костюме с напряженными мышцами. Костюм обтянул его еще сильней, потому что Гай рос и не так, как Какаши, медленно и незаметно, а резкими скачками, из-за которых он просыпался на несколько сантиметров выше, чем засыпал.

По крайней мере, Гай так говорил. Еще он говорил, что у него болят ноги, и постоянно трогал подбородок, где уже начали расти жесткие черные волосы. Их пока было немного, но Гай, несомненно, рос быстрее Какаши. Во всяком случае, в некоторых отношениях.

Какаши знал, что внутри он оставался маленьким ребенком, который как щенок вилял хвостом, глядя на мир, и был твердо убежден, что в конце все обязательно будет хорошо. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы ненавидеть его.

Даже теперь.

Гай снова обнаружился возле квартиры Какаши, начиная первую из трех ежедневных попыток вытащить Какаши из его раковины. Он слышал звук шагов по крыше и _звон_ миски с едой, что бы там сегодня не принес Гай. Какаши попытался успокоиться, скользнул глазами в книгу, где Сузу-чан задыхалась и хныкала «Нет, не надо! Мне стыдно», пока Акио мял ее большие груди.

Гай был точно таким же, подумал Какаши. Как девчонка. Приносил ему еду, бегал за ним, это то, что делала бы влюбленная девочка. Это выглядело жалко и глупо, и напомнило Какаши об уроках сексуального образования в Академии. Как сенсей рассказывал им о гомосексуальности и о том, что это плохо. «Такой человек никогда не попадет в святилище, потому что это оскорбит Ками. Вы шиноби, а не какие-то грязные самураи из страны Железа, вам нельзя поддаваться таким извращениям».

И почему он вспомнил об этом? Какаши захлопал ресницами, вдруг разозлившись, а потом прислушался. Шаги снаружи удалялись. Гай уходил тренироваться, оставляя свое подношение на подоконнике, как будто Какаши был божеством. 

Что за идиот.

Живот, однако, заурчал, хоть Какаши и проклинал Гая.

Он не ел уже, кажется, целую вечность. Каждый раз, как он пытался поесть, он вспоминал, как Кушина-сан пыталась накормить его, как приносила ему бенто Рин, как отец на кухне резал овощи и ерошил ему волосы, когда он приходил спросить, что на обед.

От одного взгляда на то, что приносил Гай сводило живот, его словно скручивало в узел, и болело так, будто он проглотил лезвия. В отвращении он сильно зажмурился. Так не могло продолжаться.

Какаши встал с кровати. Он мужчина, шиноби… Он не мог просто...

Все это не имело значения. Смерть была частью жизни. Он не мог позволять себе быть слабым из-за нее.

Но почему, почему же было так больно? Почему кто-то такой жалкий, как Гай, спокойно продолжал жить дальше, а Какаши...

Ноги ощущались резиновыми, руки были холодными, а сердце в груди дико металось, быстро стуча.

Свет проник сквозь шторы, рисуя на полу нечеткую тень того, что стояло на подоконнике.

У Какаши дрожали руки, когда он открывал штору.

Голова кружилась.

Гай оставил ему чашку, накрыв ее лишь пластиковой оберткой. Чудо, что до нее до сих пор не добрались вороны. Какаши взял ее дрожащими руками. Он сел на пол и раскрыл ее так аккуратно, словно внутри была взрывчатка.

В чашке лежали два больших онигири, и руки Какаши затряслись еще сильней. _Рин._

_Рин предлагала ему коробочку с бенто. «Я приготовила для тебя онигири! То есть… для всех… В общем, пожалуйста, не стесняйся!»_

_Она улыбалась, свет путался в ее волосах, и прядки казались золотыми. Она была счастлива — пока Какаши не отвернулся. «Я не люблю онигири, а тебе не стоит тратить время на такую ерунду». Он не повернулся и не увидел, какой эффект произвели на нее его слова, но он и так знал, что обидел ее. Ему просто было все равно._

А теперь он мог видеть, как ее руки безвольно свисают по бокам, а по губам струится кровь.

Онигири перед глазами стали размытыми. Он попытался сморгнуть слезы, но толку не было.

Он не мог их сдержать. Он не мог...

Рин, она хотела, чтобы он попробовал онигири, которые сделала сама, потому что он ей нравился. А он...

Без дальнейших раздумий Какаши снял маску, взял первый онигири и засунул в рот. Он оказался слишком соленый, а, может, это были слезы. Это было неважно, и все было неважно. Она хотела, чтобы он любил ее, но он не хотел.

Кушина-сан хотела ему понравиться, но он не хотел.

Минато-сенсей был самым важным человеком для Какаши, но это не уберегло его от смерти.

Какаши тяжело сглотнул, чуть не задохнувшись.

Все, что он делал, было неправильно.

***

Живот болел, его тошнило.

На дне чашки лежал маленький листок. Какаши поднял на него взгляд и тупо уставился.

 _«Поправляйся, мой Вечный Соперник!»_ было написано на когда-то белом квадратике мягкой бумаги, теперь покрытой рисом и разводами чернил. Гай плохо писал. Для ребенка его возраста он был плохо образован. Просто идиот.

И почему от этой дурацкой записки голова у Какаши поплыла?

Почему он не мог любить Рин? Почему?

— Какаши?

Он поднял затуманенный взор.

Гай стоял в открытом окне, обрамленный солнечным светом и развевающимися на легком ветру занавесками.

— Тебе лучше?

«А ты как думаешь?» хотел спросить Какаши, но не стал. Какой смысл? Гай был далек от сарказма. Он все равно не поймет и начнет чесать подбородок, размышляя, стало Какаши лучше или нет.

Ответ должен был быть очевиден при одном взгляде на лежащего на полу, держащегося за живот Какаши, одетого в одни пижамные штаны, и со спущенной маской, болтающейся на шее. Но Гай был такой же тупой, как Мири-чан и Сузу-чан. Ему вряд ли хватало мозгов понимать собственные мысли.

— Уходи, — прорычал Какаши, от мыслей о Сузу-чан, Мири-чан и Гае стало странно.

— Я хочу помочь! — Гай запрыгнул в комнату и начал копаться в вещах Какаши. — Тебе понравились онигири? Я попробовал новый рецепт! Я...

— Заткнись.

Какаши заставил себя встать. Его немного пошатнуло, земля под ногами ощущалась так, словно он шел по планке.

— Эй, — Гай поймал его за руку, чтобы поддержать. Его рука была теплой и гораздо больше, чем у Какаши, сильнее. Такая рука могла спасти Рин и сразиться с Кьюби. Какаши помотал головой, отгоняя проблеск мутных эмоций. _Почему?_

— Я тебя ни о чем не просил. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое, — он резко выдернул руку и сразу же потерял равновесие. Гай вновь поймал его, и на этот раз Какаши оказался в его руках, прижатый щекой к теплой груди в спандексе.

— Не стоит тебе–

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — перебил Какаши. Было жарко и странно легко, словно часть его могла просто улететь от дуновения ветра, в то время как оставшаяся часть мучилась от боли так, что было трудно дышать.

— Ты мой соперник и мой друг, и я...

— Я тебе не друг, — прошипел Какаши. — Что ты хочешь от меня?

— Какаши… — Гай сделал шаг назад, но Какаши схватил его за грудки с такой силой, что даже сам удивился. Все тело горело.

— Ты этого хочешь? — спросил он, разрывая ткань. В висках бешено бился пульс, дрожь окатывала его с головы до ног.

— Я не… Что ты делаешь? — Гай сделал еще шаг и споткнулся. Он упал — они упали — и Гай приземлился на спину, как большой жук.

Какаши оказался сверху, руками обхватывая шею Гая. Снаружи раздавались птичьи трели.

— Эй, — потрясенно выговорил Гай. Глаза у него были огромные, яркие, гладкие, как жемчуг.

— Какаши, перестань! — прозвучало отчаянно, но он имел в виду совсем не это. Теперь Какаши знал, что за человек Гай. Нечистый. Именно такой. Который говорит одно, а подразумевает другое.

— Замолчи… — проговорил он, сжав зубы. Если бы Гай _действительно_ хотел остановить Какаши, он не размахивал бы руками, как маленький ребенок, разве не так? Он ведь мужчина, не так ли?

_Ты хочешь этого. Ты заставляешь меня делать это._

Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть смутные очертания сенсея и Кушины-нээсан, и Обито, и Рин.

В темноте он все еще видел это, оранжевые всполохи, нависавшие над деревней в ту ночь. Повсюду огонь, и кожа плавится под маской.

Единственное, чего хотел Какаши — чтобы все сгорело дотла.

***

Все закончилось быстро. Какаши знал, что был неуклюжим. У него не было опыта, и пролилось немного крови. Но, может быть, в первый раз так и должно было быть.

Какаши скатился с Гая, и тот уставился на него. На щеках блестели дорожки от слез, но где-то в середине он перестал вертеться, то есть, слезы мало значили, ведь так?

Как бы то ни было, теперь он выглядел как ребенок в своем порванном костюме. Он казался меньше, а большие глаза обвиняюще смотрели, и Какаши хотелось отвести взгляд.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил Гай, вытирая кровь с носа, как будто в этом был виноват Какаши. Какаши не бил Гая, тот в какой-то момент сам стукнулся головой об пол.

— Ты сделал мне больно, — проговорил он бесцветным голосом. Он словно хотел, чтобы Какаши его переубедил, сказал, что не хотел.

Вот только это была бы ложь, не так ли?

Какаши отвернулся от Гая и уставился в окно.

Сияло солнце. Было тепло, наступала весна, и в груди зарождалось чувство. Чувство тошноты, как будто он мог чувствовать запах собственного разложения.

Но они все уже были мертвы, так какая разница?


End file.
